planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Adventures/Sector 2B
''SECTOR 2B 98AF5C30-FFF1-486E-9D2A-8E37ACB62A91.png| 'Cause all that it takes is a little re-in-ven-tion!'' Lllll.png|''It's easy to change if you give it you a-tten-tion!'' Monomi.png|''All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you wanna be.'' E23E9DAA-C8FA-42AA-9626-A54231702F91.png|''Sincerely, me!'' DiaSquarangl'r.png|''My sister's hot!'' Upset Bubbly G.PNG|...okay? MW.png Chuckshare New.PNG|I've built the ARTIFICIAL MACHINE! Now we can smash two elements together to make ARTIFICIAL ELEMENTS! Also, the new elements? I ordered them today. Cuatro's mad.png|''IT SUCKS TO BE ME!'' Chuckshare New.PNG|''WELL BRING IN QUATRO!'' Chuckshare New.PNG|Also a side note, but... we saw a ship... QuaTRO.png|It better not be one of those ships. MW.png|(meanwhile, KoES is now residing in Sector 2B) KoES.PNG|'I'LL KICK THOSE KIRBIES TO THE CURBIES!' MW.png Chuckshare New.PNG|Well, I didn't mean that, but DUDE! MAKE THAT YOUR ASSASSIN ALTER-EGO! Four is an Undine.PNG|Vous m'avez oublié? (Forgot about me?) Chuckshare New.PNG|NOPE! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|WHAT- (gets slapped) Alter_ego.png|(Alter Ego appears out of nowhere) Cuarto.png|what the hay Straight gears 101.jpg|Is dat a virus? I can help! I'm probably gonna come with you from this sector on, so yey! Pingpong.png|oh crap its teh alter eggo noooooooooooo Chuckshare New.PNG|T_T Chuckshare New.PNG|Let's... just... unleash them... as I MAKE ARTIFICIAL ELEMENTS... Chuckshare New.PNG|Oh wait, hold up. Artificial elements can power-up entities and technically give them more than three types. You know what that means... Chuckshare New.PNG|(tampers with a RoboSix, fusing its Iron and Lightning elements together) You_used_up_your_crossover_quota.png|(Bunny Bloom is also here for no reason whatsoever) Chuckshare New.PNG|(throws her into CuatroJail) Youstilldon'tknowjack.png|(also in CuatroJail) Hey there. Chuckshare New.PNG|(later) Okay... troops. ARE YOU READY FOR A FULL-ON ATTACK?! Burner.png|FWEESH! Burnabout.png|fwoosh! Four Balloon.png|''WE ARE DEFINITELY WANTING MORE THAN 10 MILES!'' Zappour.PNG|e!yS Chuckshare New.PNG|OKAY GUYS! (drops them all off onto the Bushy Shrine) WE NEED SOME LOCO COCOS, TWO! Shroominion.png|Yeah, don't forget us! BREAKS YOUR CRANIUM!.PNG|AND MY CRANIUM OF DOOM! MW.png|(meanwhile, at the end of Sector 2B) KoES.PNG|Behold the horrors! They lurk beneath the shadows of remorse! You wouldn't know of course, but I force a new Judgment Day, on this day you will repay, your respects to all that may lurk in between your mind and mankind! KoES.PNG|So have a seat and be afraid! Fear's about to commence the final ritual, one body's all we need for this to be complete! And when the day begins to take form, you won't be leaving those doors, you'll only live with us inside the darkness as we tear you UP INSIDE! Straight gears 101.jpg|Huh. I can fix the dark! MW.png Chuckshare New.PNG|Oh yeah, someone get the lumberjacks to bring me lumber. Lumbud_Log.png|... You_used_up_your_crossover_quota.png|Why do you have to abuse them like that? Lumbud Log.png|(technically) LUMBUD INTRO! It... takes like 45 seconds for it to throw the log straight at Bunny Bloom's face. Lumbud.png|And it even grabs an AXE! Lumbud.png|Sir, we're gonna need an ounce of magic! Youstilldon'tknowjack.png|The element or the consumable? Lumbud.png|(smashes an axe right towards Jack's head) Lumbud.png|SHADDUP! (calls in King Sombra to possess Jack) 6653216D-807F-4A08-A51F-F92100D53EAB.jpeg|I have returned. Lumbud Log.png|(throws the last log) SOMBRA, USE MAGIC ON THESE LOGS! WE NEED- MW.png|The cutscene was purposely cut off for spoiler reasons. LOUIE CHOCO WA.PNG|'GUYS I HAVE SCOUTED AND I FOUND OUT THAT WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FACE TWO TOUGHIES AND A 5 WAVE SPIKE PIT! LET'S GO!' As said pizza.png|(little do they know that "Cadenza" has been spying on them...) 8A0E86C6-333F-47D9-99AF-EDBBA260AB6C.png|It's a shame we can't start Wave 6ixty-1ne... 4th_wall.png|''.niaga rehtegot llaw htrouf hteitriht eht tup t'ndluoc ,nem s'gnik eht lla dna sesroh s'gnik eht llA'' Straight gears 101.jpg|Error - I can't understand your dumb gibberish! Chuckshare New.PNG|(somehow, Chuckshare time travels back) Shut up, gear! Straight gears 101.jpg|Okay, but you know I'll- Chuckshare New.PNG|(literally throws the gear into heckfire before it can explain anything else) ''Wave 6ixty-1ne: The Missing Wave'' 61.png|''Wave 6ixty-1ne, I think?'' Reanimated Ron.PNG|Hey, let's skip the intro 'til the end! Everyone.png|NO! GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|Where did that come from?! Hold up! Let me refurbish it! 61.png|''Wave 6ixty-1ne! Gonna be a fun bun of WHAPPIN'!'' Reanimated Ron.PNG|Oh, hey! NEAR SYMMETRY! UCHOSE.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|The square... has arrived. (FIGHTER ONE) INACCURATECY.PNG|...hi? (FIGHTER TWO) Darty_party_2.0.png|I really don't wanna do this... (FIGHTER THREE) FITE!.png DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|(punches one Blob) DiaKokichiOma.png|(reads the title of Wave 4orty-6ix again) IT'S A LIE! Straight gears 101.jpg|Oh really? I'm gonna have to fact check that... DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-3.png|(-86/14) 99/100 GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|DAAAAAAAAAAAAANG, WE NEED A MINIGUN! DU U WANNA DIE FACE.PNG|(incinerates the battlefield) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-2.png|(-86/14) 49/100 Darty_party_2.0.png|(throws dart) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-1.png|(-6/14) 48/100 GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|Uhh... is there a guard option? Nmeturn.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-3.png|(twenty-four Blobs use Blah on Squarangl'r) DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|(784/1000) Ordinary_Numberblob_-3.png|(twelve Blobs use Blah on Reanimated Ron) GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|(42/150) Ordinary_Numberblob_-3.png|(twelve Blobs use Singsong) Yourturn.png DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|(punches one Blob) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-1.png|(-86/14) 47/100 EHM I DONT KNOW WHY HES CRYIN.PNG|''HOW COME HE GETS AN ABSURD AMOUNT OF HP?!'' INACCURATECY.PNG|WHATEVER THOUGH! DU U WANNA DIE FACE.PNG|(incinerates the battlefield AGAIN) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-2.png|(-86/14) 0/100 Wave_complete!.png Reanimated Ron.PNG|'TSRITW', you need to get more than punches into your moveset else you're not going anywhere. ''Cutscene 2wenty-8ight: What's Going On? DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|I can do more than ''punches, you know. wicked cricket dude.PNG|''THEN WHERE WERE YOUR-'' As said pizza.png|Heeey... Ron. (actually "Cadenza") Reanimated Ron.PNG|Oh hey, Betty! What's up? As said pizza.png|I know how to stop Cuatro's army. Follow me through the forest... INACCURATECY.PNG|Hey... 'kay, girl, I won't let you down, but just so you know, I'm... not really ready... DiaKokichiOma.png|That's not Betty! That's "Cadenza" in disguise! Wicked cricket dude.PNG|(stops time for everyone else but him and Kokichi Oma) STOP RUINING PLOT ELEMENTS! DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(in the real world) Seriously, TSRITW! How come EVERY CHARACTER you put down can see through disguises?!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DiaRectangl'r.png|'KOs just spoiling everything. He knows that '''Gonta' was the culprit once.|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Sounds like a lazy excuse after Rainbow Dash immediately knew Edgy stole an identity... Reanimated Ron.PNG|(back in reality) Let's go now, guys! HOLD_IT.png DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|We can't do that until the next wave is planned! FOURTHWALLBREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.jpg|'MISSED ME?! IT'S FOURTH WALL BREAK... UHH...' FOURTHWALLBREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.jpg|'...I LOST COUNT.' 4th_wall.png|''I know: the thirty-first.'' KWAN WHAT THE HECK WA.PNG|'HOLY HECK!' Wicked cricket dude.PNG|Whatever, let's not slack off! Let's go! DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|We can't do that until the next wave is planned! Straight gears 101.jpg|(to squarangl'r) You already said that. Need a dialogue fixing? Lumbud.png|HEY! YOU WANT TO GET PWNED?! YEAH, WE'RE COMING FOR YOU! (throws axe towards Squarangl'r) DiaSquarangl'r.png|(catches axe, throws it back at them) Lumbud.png|(they all throw their 10 axes as the wave starts as 2 of them grab logs) ''Wave 6ixty-2wo: Test of the Best'' 62.png|''Whatcha gonna do, fr e sh a voca do with Wave 6ixty-2wo?'' INACCURATECY.PNG|Jeez... you guys, you ready for these heebly-jeeblies forest? UCHOSE.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|Time to show off more of my moves! FIGHTER WUN! Wicked cricket dude.PNG|FIGHTER TOO! Monomi.png|Fighter three? INACCURATECY.PNG|Hey wait, where are those Lumbuds again? I thought they threw axes at Squarangl'r signifying they're about to fight him? INACCURATECY.PNG|Hello? DiaTsumugiShirogane.png|Oh, this is just a pre-test trial. We have maxed out enemies from Sectors 1A and 1C! ''Wave 62-1: Trial One'' Status.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|(1000/1000) Reanimated Ron.PNG|(155/155) Monomi.png|(65/65) Zapper.png|(60/60) Zapper.png|(60/60) Zapper.png|(60/60) Zapper.png|(60/60) Voltabolt.png|(95/95) FITE!.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|(uses Slam on Zapper A) Zapper.png|(15/60) Zapper.png|(45/60) Zapper.png|(45/60) Zapper.png|(45/60) Wicked cricket dude.PNG|TAKE THIS! (throws a grenade at them) DeadZapper.png|(-45/60) Zapper.png|(15/60) Zapper.png|(15/60) Zapper.png|(15/60) Voltabolt.png|(65/95) Reanimated Ron.PNG|That'll prolly be good! Monomi_witnesses_death.png|(Monomi has witnessed death) Waaa.png|(Monomi uses Instant Revival) DeadZapper.png|(temporarily comes back to life and zaps everyone) (0/60) Zapper.png|(15/60) Zapper.png|(15/60) Zapper.png|(15/60) Voltabolt.png|(65/95) DiaSquarangl'r.png|(945/1000) KWAN WHAT THE HECK WA.PNG|(100/155) Waaa.png|(10/65) Nmeturn.png Zapper.png|(Zapper B uses Zap on Squarangl'r) DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|(890/1000) KWAN WHAT THE HECK WA.PNG|(72/155) Zapper.png|(Zapper C uses Zap on Squarangl'r) DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|(835/1000) KWAN WHAT THE HECK WA.PNG|(44/155) Zapper.png|(Zapper C uses Zap on Squarangl'r) DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|(780/1000) KWAN WHAT THE HECK WA.PNG|(16/155) Voltabolt.png|(Voltabolt uses Ulticharge) (46/95) Status.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|(780/1000) KWAN WHAT THE HECK WA.PNG|(16/155) Waaa.png|(10/65) DeadZapper.png|(0/60) Zapper.png|(15/60) Zapper.png|(15/60) Zapper.png|(15/60) Voltabolt.png|(46/95) Yourturn.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|(punches the Voltabolt) DeadVoltabolt.png|(-54/95) Wicked cricket dude.PNG|YOU KNOW WHAT?! LET'S COMBINE FORCES, SQUARANGL'R. GIVE THIS GRENADE FIRE POWERS! DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|I can’t. This isn’t Switched Shape City. Wicked cricket dude.PNG|OKAY! FINE! (grabs a sizzle bomb and throws it) (played Kirby Star Allies?) DeadZapper.png|(-85/60) DeadZapper.png|(-85/60) DeadZapper.png|(-85/60) ''Wave 62-2: Trial Two'' Status.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|(780/1000) KWAN WHAT THE HECK WA.PNG|(16/155) Waaa.png|(10/65) Kitty.jpg|(40/40) 10/10 Oosammy.png|(uses Healing Stick) DiaSquarangl'r.png|(1000/1000) Reanimated Ron.PNG|(155/155) Monomi.png|(65/65) Wicked cricket dude.PNG|''I STILL DO NOT HAVE AN EXPLANATION ON WHY ALL OF THE SUDDEN THE LUMBUDS WHICH ATTACKED US GOT ERASED FROM EXISTENCE!'' GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|...um... does that count as a fourth wall break? Monomi's_mad.png|I think... someone delayed their arrival... Nmeturn.png Kitty.jpg|(five Mylarcats use Bounce on Squarangl'r) DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|(850/1000) Kitty.jpg|(five Mylarcats use Bounce on Reanimated Ron) KWAN WHAT THE HECK WA.PNG|(5/155) Wait.png|If I witness death one more time, I'll revive you, as long as I only revived once! Status.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|(850/1000) KWAN WHAT THE HECK WA.PNG|(5/155) Monomi.png|(65/65) Kitty.jpg|(40/40) 10/10 Yourturn.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|(uses Square Protection) I'll deal with everyone's attacks! Wicked cricket dude.PNG|DASSIT, TIME TO USE A NEW MOVE I MADE UP! Wicked cricket dude.PNG|'THE TEAM ''FREAKIN NEW CLEAR BOMB''' Wicked cricket dude.PNG|ALRIGHT TEAM, BRING OUT THE DANGANRONPANNIHILATOR BOMB! 32C64C1B-CDBC-44AC-BA71-D65D7D4DF8AD.jpeg|(all Mylarcats died) 0/10 DiaSquarangl'r.png|(750/1000) KWAN WHAT THE HECK WA.PNG|(-95/155) EHM I DONT KNOW WHY HES CRYIN.PNG|''SCREW RANDOM ADVENTURES LOGIC, FIRST YOU DON'T MAKE LUMBUDS APPEAR HERE WHEN THEY OBVIOUSLY ATTACKED, NOW I GET-'' 4th_wall.png|''All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the 32nd fourth wall back together again.'' Waaa.png|(-35/65) (Resurrection is activated) ''Wave 62-3: Trial Three'' Status.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|(750/1000) KWAN WHAT THE HECK WA.PNG|(-95/155) Waaa.png|(65/65) EHM I DONT KNOW WHY HES CRYIN.PNG|(notices the HP) ''-SCREWED OVER BY A DUMB RABBIT'' SpikyMervert.png|(62/62) SpikyMervert.png|(62/62) Monomi.png|(revives Reanimated Ron) Reanimated Ron.PNG|(155/155) Nmeturn.png SpikyMervert.png|(Spiky Mervert A uses Sharpen) SpikyMervert.png|(Spiky Mervert B uses Slice on Squarangl'r) DiaSquarangl'r.png|(dodged) (750/1000) Status.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|(750/1000) Reanimated Ron.PNG|(155/155) Monomi.png|(65/65) Yourturn.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|(crushes Spiky Mervert B) SpikyMervert.png|(1/62) Wicked cricket dude.PNG|Your attack right there was just a variant of Punch. (throws a sizzle bomb) Wicked cricket dude.PNG|'OH! AND!' (throws another sizzle bomb) DeadSpikyMervert.png DeadSpikyMervert.png ''Wave 62-4: Trial Four'' Status.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|(750/1000) Reanimated Ron.PNG|(155/155) Monomi.png|(65/65) 4our.jpg|(16/16) 4our.jpg|(16/16) 4our.jpg|(16/16) 4our.jpg|(16/16) Yourturn.png Oosammy.png|(uses Magic Stick) 4our.jpg|(the attack hits 4our A) (1/16) Nmeturn.png 4our.jpg|(4our A uses The Question that Cares on Reanimated Ron) KWAN WHAT THE HECK WA.PNG|(139/155) 4our.jpg|(4our B uses The Question that Cares on Squarangl'r) DiaSquarangl'r.png|(734/1000) 4our.jpg|(4our C uses The Question that Cares on Monomi) Waaa.png|(49/65) 4our.jpg|(4our D uses Multi-4our) KWAN WHAT THE HECK WA.PNG|(123/155) Waaa.png|(33/65) DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|(blocked) (734/1000) KWAN WHAT THE HECK WA.PNG|(107/155) Status.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|(734/1000) Reanimated Ron.PNG|(107/155) Monomi.png|(33/65) 4our.jpg|(1/16) 4our.jpg|(16/16) 4our.jpg|(16/16) 4our.jpg|(16/16) Yourturn.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|(uses Square Protection) BOY EXTREME!.PNG|''Effortless time!'' (throws three sizzle bombs) GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|...oh, wait, my attack was just a variant of Double Sizzle Bomb. OOPS! MY BAD! Dead4our.png Dead4our.png Dead4our.png Dead4our.png Wave_complete!.png Reanimated Ron.PNG|Gooood, now I wanna see how strong I am against the Lumbuds- GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|''Uh oh! What are those black roots with blue thorns on them?!'' Runway_crash.jpg|Looks like someone broke the Tree of Harmony. ''Cutscene 2wenty-9ine: Enter the Forest (for Real) INACCURATECY.PNG|Guys, this is REALLY creepy. I don't know what could be going on, but- INACCURATECY.PNG|-we must be already pretty deep and these vines, guys! What are they supposed to signify? INACCURATECY.PNG|Uhh, guys, these gifts two! The tag says to open them for elemental knowledge! INACCURATECY.PNG|It's, uhh... not that patchy, but let's go on and open them... INACCURATECY.PNG|(holds the gift) Probably the gift of nature... INACCURATECY.PNG|(opens it and sees a ''weird robot inside) Really... what's- Eledge.PNG|Oh, look. Didn't expect you to find us here! We were send by 'Mother Nature' to assist you! INACCURATECY.PNG|Who the heck is "we"? Eledge.PNG|We're a species. A normal species. Unfortunately, Mother Nature scattered us all over the place. INACCURATECY.PNG|Okay, but... what do you want? Eledge.PNG|I can help you in your adventure! Eledge.PNG|I'm not that smart, though, so don't ask questions of what's ahead! Eledge.PNG|I did, however, overhear that some random skull-headed dude was combining elements while I was trapped earlier. I'm not sure if he past by, but... once I'm done, I'll give you a gift, okay? Eledge.PNG|Oh yeah, the gift will be a surprise, so... Eledge.PNG|Ask away! 80309ADB-AAE5-472F-8D29-6218CBE6D172.jpeg|I has despair help. Eledge.PNG|(ignores the fact a Danganronpa character not on the character list talked to him because i am too sure they might just spoil everything) Anyone? DiaBaba.png|Bababababababababababababababababababa. Eledge.PNG|I, uhh, don't speak gibberish... Eledge.PNG|(creates the words "BABA IS TALK") DiaBaba.png|BABABABABABABABABABABABABABA! Eledge.PNG|(sigh) Umm... I guess I'll just give you your gift immediately and then you can ask questions about it! Eledge.PNG|(does a very strange dance as the crystal starts to spin, glowing) LET US GIVE KNOWLEDGE! Eledge.PNG|(ends and drops the elements he was making) Eledge.PNG|Yep! New elements I gave you! Fae and Life! Former being similar to the one in Pokémon except with food and the latter being... well, Medic/Peptic/whatever from SSLW. Eledge.PNG|Now... questions! DiaBaba.png|Bababababababababa? Eledge.PNG|Uhh... I can't speak gibberish. Baba, can you translate that for me? DiaBaba.png|BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA! Eledge.PNG|Jeez... this is getting incoherent... anyways, I'll- Lumbud.png|(ten more Lumbuds come out of nowhere with five of them holding logs as five of them throw their axes at their Random Squad, signalling the next fight) DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(real world) Oh, and also, use logic!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Lumbud.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ''Wave 6ixty-3hree: The Lumbuds Have Arrived... I Guess'' 63.png|''What will happen? You'll see... in Wave 6ixty-3hree.'' Lumbud.png|WE'RE GONNA DESTROY YOU FOR NO GOSH DARN REASON! Lumbud_Log.png|YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLD IT.png DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(real world) Dude, did you ignore the fact that Lumbuds are apart of Cuatro's army?! Why else would they say that they don't have any reason to destroy Random Squad?!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DiaRectangl'r.png|It's just something I overlooked. Nothing much.|link=User:TSRITW UCHOSE.png Reanimated Ron.PNG|''I can see through your lies, you dumb lumberjacks!'' (ENO RETHGIF) Lllll.png|Once again, I am needed. (OWT RETHGIF) Rustbooty.png|I... must... (EERHT RETHGIF) Status.png Reanimated Ron.PNG|(155/155) Lllll.png|(175/175) Rustbooty.png|(160/160) Lumbud.png|'A', B''', '''C, D''', '''E: (35/35) Lumbud_Log.png|'A', B''', '''C, D''', '''E: (35/35) FITE!.png Wicked cricket dude.PNG|Highest damage is biggest threat in my eyes! (incinerates the battlefield) 80309ADB-AAE5-472F-8D29-6218CBE6D172.jpeg|Oh no despair hheellpp me. Lumbud.png|'A', B''', '''C, D''', '''E: (-65/35) Lumbud_Log.png|'A', B''', '''C, D''', '''E: (-65/35) KWAN WHAT THE HECK WA.PNG|(Reanimated Ron has been infected with despair, somehow) Wave_complete!.png ''Wave 6ixty-4our: Hello Despair'' 64.png|''Wave 6ixty-4our...'' GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|Eh... despair is icky in my mouth... (attempts to spit the despair out but fails) Bubbly.PNG|Here, take some of my "hair"... Reanimated Ron.PNG|(eats a bunch of Bubbly G.'s bubblegum) Bubbly G with SHADES.PNG|Remember... happiness comes in bubble gum! 80309ADB-AAE5-472F-8D29-6218CBE6D172.jpeg|No, happiness comes in hope. Upset Bubbly G.PNG|Can you just leave me be and let me have my own sayings?! 80309ADB-AAE5-472F-8D29-6218CBE6D172.jpeg|Sorry I haz despair help meeeeeeeee. Monomi.png|He's infected with despair, just like the rest of you! Bubbly.PNG|(eats a ton of her bubblegum) Don't worry, it comes in infinite supplies! DiaTsumugiShirogane.png|Unfortunately, despair is a crucial point in this wave! In cannot be cured! Inkbuster.PNG|(suddenly, a mysterious toucan-like creature runs by as the wave starts) UCHOSE.png GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|I'll pass... Bubbly.PNG|'Clude me in!' (ONE FIGHTER) Lllll.png|Once again, I am needed. (TWO FIGHTER) GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|I'll pass... I am not going to fight in this... oh, and TSRITW, don't... be... dumb... if you get what I mean. Monomi.png|I'll do this 'cause Mr. Yokai's a meanie! DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|How'd you like it if I corrected your grammar, TSRITW?!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Status.png Bubbly.PNG|(80/80) Lllll.png|(180/180) Monomi.png|(70/70) Wildbeatsie.PNG|(10/10) 4/4 Gimmick_alert.png|''DESPAIR'' Bubbly.PNG|(68/80) Lllll.png|(137/180) Monomi.png|(10/70) FITE!.png Upset Bubbly G.PNG|Already hit? Well... Bubbly Hand.PNG|(bubble gum slap) Wildbeatsie.PNG|3/4 Monomi_witnesses_death.png|(Monomi has witnessed death) Waaa.png|(Monomi uses Instant Revival) Wildbeatsie.PNG|4/4 (one uses Magia Negra on Bubbly G.) Upset Bubbly G.PNG|(58/80) Lllll.png|(protection) Nmeturn.png Wildbeatsie.PNG|(all use Magia Negra on Blitzy) Lllll.png|(97/180) Status.png Bubbly.PNG|(58/80) Lllll.png|(97/180) Monomi.png|(10/70) Yourturn.png Gimmick_alert.png|''DESPAIR'' Lllll.png|(protected) Gimmick_alert.png|''DOOM'' Wildbeatsie.PNG|8/8 Upset Bubbly G.PNG|There's only one thing left to do! (morphs her bubblegum hair into a cannon-like shape and shoots out a beam of bubblegum at the enemies) Wave_complete!.png ''Cutscene 30irty: Despair of the Future'' 80309ADB-AAE5-472F-8D29-6218CBE6D172.jpeg|''Despair''... Inkbuster.PNG|OI! WHAT DESPAIR? I GOTTA HIDE THAT IN MY WORRY BANK AND THROW MY WORRY BANK OUT! Eledge.PNG|So uhh... I gotta go now. See you. (runs off) Gotta contact Mother Nature about my job. BOY EXTREME!.PNG|Can we talk about THAT toucan?! 80309ADB-AAE5-472F-8D29-6218CBE6D172.jpeg|He is infected with the Despair Disease. Inkbuster.PNG|(uses worry bank to get out his sicknesses and his Despair Disease) HOIK! HERE WE GO! (chucks the worry bank far away as possible) DiaBaba.png|Bababababababababababa? CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|(the worry bank hits Chargin' Chuck E. Cheese smack in the face at the Fourplin) OW. Chuckshare New.PNG|Oh, now. That's a bunch of ails you've got now! Wonder what's going to happen... 80309ADB-AAE5-472F-8D29-6218CBE6D172.jpeg|(now everyone is infected by the Despair Disease) Lumbud Log.png|HURGH! WE GOT A BUNCH OF TIMBERWOLVES NOW! Lumbud Log.png|(suddenly, a weird ooze with a top hat grows on the log) DiaBaba.png|BABABABABABABABABABABABABA! Lumbud Log.png|(throws the log at Baba) DiaBaba.png|(writes "log is empty") Lumbud.png|(grabs an axe) DiaBaba.png|Babababababababababababa. (I'd redirect it to Fluttershy if I had to.) Chuckshare New.PNG|Well, what do you say? We now got Smooze AND Timberwolves. Let's send 'em down, boys. Sleeping_baba.png|(Baba falls asleep) DiaPhilEggtree.jpg|What are we doing now? Upside-down_T.png|I'm detecting a Pubble in Sector 4A. Chuckshare New.PNG|(grabs Rainbow Dash, hits her in the head, she now has amnesia, turns her into Shadow Crash) CRASH! DiaPhilEggtree.jpg|What... was that? Chuckshare New.PNG|(sends in some timberwolves to deal with Phil Eggtree) DiaPhilEggtree.jpg|I'll burn 'em. Chuckshare New.PNG|(literally also sends in a swarm of Twittermites) O_O.png|''It's okay, guys. I'll find the source of the enemies.'' Chuckshare New.PNG|Yeah, dream on, whoever you are. I'm smart and you don't know it. O_O.png|''I am... the Ultimate Sorcerer.'' Chuckshare New.PNG|(with the power of ARTIFICIAL ELEMENTS... the RoboSix becomes "Magnet") MW.png|...in Sector 4A... DiaPubble.png|(credit to ValkyriePyra) Someone is noticing my existence. Sickponified_Squarangl'r.png|Yes, and I want to tell you that you suck. DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(real world) Project Rival '''Pubble' isn't a jealousy project... it's a joke.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 TSRITW's Mascot.png|SOMEONE GET US OUTTA HERE|link=User:TSRITW DiaRectangl'r.png|Okay, I've contacted my past self.|link=User:TSRITW Wilderbeatsie.PNG|('Wilderbeatsies''' start frantically shooting out extreme versions of Magia Negra) Wilderbeatsie.PNG|(they soon split into Wildbeatsies) Upside-down_T.png|Guys, I'll defend you all. Wilderbeatsie.PNG|(unfortunately, the Wilderbeatsies' Pierce Blast prove otherwise) Upside-down_T.png|In that case, I'll just use another attack. DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|Wait, this isn't a wave! As said pizza.png|We're nearly out. Just... until Wave 6ixty-5ive- Wilderbeatsie.PNG|(a Wilderbeatsie attacks) ''Wave 6ixty-5ive: Just as Bad as Gab Crabs'' 65.png|''Apeiubhmn pbuehvipiurevp mouoerv Wave 6ixty-5ive, abpoijre epoghrgaehpr!'' GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|Well, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW? That thing's capable of killing us in one fell swoop! Reanimated Ron.PNG|LET'S GET IN. UCHOSE.png Reanimated Ron.PNG|...ME! (FIGHTER 1) O_O.png|''I shall do this.'' (FIGHTER 2) DiaSquarangl'r.png|Okay! (FIGHTER 3) Status.png Reanimated Ron.PNG|(160/160) O_O.png|(???) DiaSquarangl'r.png|(1000/1000) Wilderbeatsie.PNG|(40/40) Wildbeatsie.PNG|(10/10) 4/4 FITE!.png BOY EXTREME!.PNG|(falcon punches the Wilderbeatsie) Wilderbeatsie.PNG|(-60/40) O_O.png|{uses Hole of Doom on the Wildbeatsies} Wave_complete!.png BOY EXTREME!.PNG|I'ma gonna use the REVEAL-YOURSELF-INATOR. Chuckshare New.PNG|(meanwhile, Chuckshare destroys the entire alphabet) Chuckshare New.PNG Chuckshare New.PNG|() Chuckshare New.PNG|AH! THERE YOU GO! To bypass the effects of destroying the alphabet, I got this... MIND SPEAKER, WHICH BYPASSES THE EFFECTS OF A WRECKED ALPHABET. Chuckshare New.PNG|Now they can't predict what's happening! Chuckshare New.PNG|Though, this won't be permanent. Probably ends at next... break. ''Wave 6ixty-6ix: ... 66.png|''Restored the entire alphabet, 'cause '''Wave 6ixty-6ix' has been set!'' Hidden_enemy.png|Introducing Hidden Enemies! What are they? You can't figure that one out until their HP is at 50% or lower! GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|() UCHOSE.png GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|(1) DiaSquarangl'r.png|(2) Monomi.png|(3) DiaTsumugiShirogane.png|One more thing: Reanimated Ron, you incinerated the battlefield at least three times, but Pyro attacks are restricted! Same goes for Lightning and Sunny. SO yeah, you're getting a penalty: DESPAIR FOR TWO TURNS! Status.png Reanimated Ron.PNG|(99/160) DiaSquarangl'r.png|(1000/1000) Monomi.png|(80/80) Hidden_enemy.png|(100%) FITE!.png GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|() Hidden enemy.png|(it doesn't do anything because there wasn't any words, as Reanimated Ron's words got destroyed) Chuckshare New.PNG|(looking through a telescope) HA! LOOKS LIKE I BROKE HIS GRAMMAR! Chuckshare New.PNG|As a matter of fact, he can't say anything! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|IDK what happened. EHM I DONT KNOW WHY HES CRYIN.PNG|() Chuckshare New.PNG|LOL! HE CAN'T EVEN MOVE WITH HIS GRAMMAR BROKEN! You know what this means... Chuckshare New.PNG|(Chuckshare uses the grabinator, grabs Reanimated Ron, and squeezes him to 0''' '''HP) EHM I DONT KNOW WHY HES CRYIN.PNG|(0/160) Chuckshare New.PNG|Now let's use this later. Alepha.png|It's about time I'' make an appearance. (BACKUP) Alepha.png|(uses his ''linguistic skills to recover RR's HP and restore his words) Chuckshare New.PNG|(uses the grabinator on Reanimated Ron to squeeze him again and take Alepha) Category:RA